maplestoryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PolkaBear
Welcome Hi, welcome to MapleStory Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ellinia in Danger 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:21, September 8, 2011 Plz.. #In Questline section. "Now: " is not bold. #When you add image, plz use it not thumbnail, but full-size and add description that says quest's name. #I recommend that using source mode to decrease your errors. #In Rewards section. Like this: EXP 100 #In Tasks section. if tasks are move to map, use item, get item from friends, hunt monster, etc.. then you should make a link even that page doesn't exists. (It's why I recommend source mode.) Please. I want to make this wiki better. MetalHarpey Awesome edits on the quests :D Are you at them yourself for as far you update them? I'm a bit further lulz :p Anyway wanna add me on facebook? You seem a nice player ;) Cya, MetalHarpey . Lulz yea I saw you at maplestory, very funny. Head-warming sprout? rofl. Anyway like you probably seen, I've also added some quest pages, I just keep forgetting the images >.> Everytime I try to save one it saves as .php... Wich is NOT an image file rofl. So yea sorry if I give you more work like this... :-/ Hmm yea I'll try doing that lulz :p And umm you mean like this? MetalHarpey 21:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay uhh i sent a request to adopt this wikia, i also clarified you also think another admin is nessecairy. So now we wait, I hope either myself or you get the admin spot, so we can make the changes we need :D And gawddammit what are the tutorial quests? I cant find them anywhere >.< Anyways the tutorial monsters got added :D MetalHarpey 17:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol yea i sometimes forget to save as png... Im no noob tho i save all of my painted images as it... -____-'' ''Just keep forgetting lulz. Anyways im still learning with the source code i guess... Cuz its kinda hard to understand :p MetalHarpey 07:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Mm yeah I gues your right about that... But now its the question... Wich do or dont have a prologue. Oh and if ur talking about the quest pages i made yesterday, those DO have prologue, but ironically its the same with another section lulz. Prolly cuz its a board. MetalHarpey 06:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cel, can you tell me how you did that icon on the page(msa logo) and the other icon thingy (mushroom)? Im trying to find out how you did it but i cant... And i need some help on it for the Ravenskye Wiki ... So... Care to help out? :p MetalHarpey 15:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Shoohs Hey =D Just wanted to drop by to say Hi ^^ and if there's any problems with my edits.. do let me know =) Take care! Shoohs 14:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Phew~ I'm glad they're ok XD Hmm.. I was wondering if it'd be good to add somewhere (on the gears or monster pages maybe) to specify that some of the items could be dropped by monsters. But it would possibly be a tedious process and only based on what we know or when people update the pages with their drops. Le me know what you think? =) Shoohs 16:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Edits Hey Cel, Do you have any idea how to make changes to the main concept, i mean i know how to but i mean how would you want it to look like... I do have some friends good at the HTML codes and all that so they might be able to make something pretty. I think it should look a bit like the game itself, so the orange and beige colors. Lemme know what you think :D MetalHarpey 05:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Heyo, A items database list would be good =) I'll start taking note of the item drops from monsters as I go about completing quests then. I had a look at the sites.. but haven't gone through their lists yet. (Busy day XD) Will probably go through later and see what I can find.. hehe. Shoohs 13:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey again :p I've been mass-murdering Lv35 Firebrands but it seems they dont have a collection at all. They do drop EXP and gold, and sometimes magic stones, but thats it. No collection item, no gear either. So yeah, not really worth killing in any way. Ill keep on killing them until i get their second mastery star :p (im willing to do that much). If anything changes Ill tell you :D MetalHarpey 08:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! wow! I did NOT know that page existed(I swear, I looked everywhere on here if you had a guide or something before I did anything) XD makes things SOOO much easier. IMO, you guys should put that link in the front page, so people can actually see it :3 Emuy 23:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Magic Fairy Well you asked me for a Magic Fairy screenshot so here ya go. Seems its rly tiny... Btw, YES its the pink one... MetalHarpey 21:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhh yea i think it is Magik Fierry... not sure though... its still dead over here xDDD MetalHarpey 17:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I checked again. Its name IS Magik Fierry, just like the "has been slain post" or whatever you call it lolz. Sorry about the confusion. To be honest I thought it was just a typo from Nexon, but it appears to be right... >.< Stupid name tho. Oh well w/e... Lemme see if I can change the names lolol (if you havent already, our number one awesome editor LOLOL). MetalHarpey 09:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Get ur ass on the chat.... when ur editing... I CAN SEE U EDITING xDDD MetalHarpey 17:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Drop down menu Since we seperated the Monster pages, perhaps you should just keep the Monster page on the "Useful Pages" and get rid of Boss Monsters? And add Home to the Region section maybe? Just some thoughts :P - Jmetivier 01:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Does there really need to be a drop down for NPCs? I mean, yeah those are the most useful NPCs, but I can't imagine a user actually finding it useful enough to have them on the drop down. Also, Sky Scraper needs to be taken off of regions since it's already listed under Kerning :) Jmetivier 05:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree, it does look a little cluttered. But I honestly don't have any ideas on how to make it any better. It looks good as of now, just a bit messy =/ --Jmetivier 20:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Equipment I was actually thinking perhaps we should leave off the common equips, or put them on their own separate page? Jmetivier 03:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, we could make a seperate section on each both pages at the bottom below the main equips or we could just make a new page. Your call either way :P Jmetivier 00:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) 41464 Thx for noticing :D However my semester has started and im very limited at free time. In fact, over the last 4 days i didnt have time to use up all the lvling potential i have.. im lvl 47 for 3 days.. thats the slowest ive lvled in weeks. Go hardcore on friends, that helps alot :P (200+ for moi). What i wanted to say is i lack the time to activly edit stuff. Ill add the photos for the quests (i cant seem to add them in the right position, so please place them right >.<), and if i have open time (probably wont when skyrim comes out) ill keep helping. This site helped me, and i want to repay. Besides, it helps other. I edit wikis i use. Have a good day 41464 08:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) p.s: i wasnt sure how to leave you a msg, so i just edited the whole talk coz i feared if i left a msg, it wouldve deleted the entire talk page. You can add me :P now were not strangers. Besides you never have enough level 45+ players for hiring ^_^. By the way, Im not in school.. Im in a university, and i took 6 courses this semester, which apparently was stupid. My fb is on my profile page if you get courages and decide to add me :P --41464 07:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Monster Section "Florina Beach" I've almost done the monster section " Florina Beach".Can you edit the drops and Exp for Lorang,Clang,Seacle,Lupin,Zombie Lupin monsters?LiightAngel 10:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Helping Out Hey :) I've made a bunch of edits on the florina beach area, but please let me know if there's a specific section you'd like me to work on improving, I run a couple of wiki's and am pretty familiar with retrieving ingame images/quest lists/share info from facebook games as needed. thx User talk:Lorak990 :Yeah, msa seems to use a number of xml documents to reference which image goes to each quest/monster/npc and you can lookup the ID# for that item and substitute the image id# on a direct link to the image, another way to get the larger images can be to download the .swf file for that monster/npc and extract the images, I'll see what i can do to make a short guide and link it to my sandbox page and go from there Lorak990 (Talk) DaRockA Plz can i Know where to get pictures because I can't seem to find them anywhere... DaRockA 15:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Images/Info http://msa.pg.social.nexon.net/MSAWeb/ , is this the website where u find images and information for the game if not can u please let me know thanks Gaffmet 23:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) iSHANx Hey ! Just wondering if we could add each other in facebook so that we can send each other items? Like Skill permit, key or anything. Let me know. Thanks! ;D -- iSHANx Thanks too Is okay about adding me on Facebook. And thanks for the infor too. I'll learn more about the posting of wikia. I will try to edit maple background for wikia. But firstly, I need to know the information, such as, the size, the color needed, text, etc. iSHANx